


Pink

by Yogarasu



Series: Prompts for Pairs aren't as sweet as actual pears [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fem!Natsu, Female Natsu, Fluff, Graytsu, HA! Get it, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm just gonna stop now, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction, Pure Children, Rating May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Will warn if things get too hot, cuz natsu breathes fire, i feel bad for doing this, s that follow cannon, should be writing an essay right now, so many misunderstandings, with so many of them i can't even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yogarasu/pseuds/Yogarasu
Summary: Life is full of twists and turns. None so grand as a pink ball of fire blazing through your guild hall...or at least that's what Gray thought.And believe him, he's seen a lot of shit.Gray x Female Natsu





	1. Drabble 1

**Author's Note:**

> I already have a Gintama fic that i need to write but I really had to do this. I heard the first Fairy Tail opening outside in public and I went, "Welp I guess I'm doing this now!"
> 
> The Gintama chapter is being written as you read so I'm sorry for any delays.
> 
> Comment and leave a Kudos if you like this. I guess you can Comment if you don't. Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> I really tried on the drabble part this time.

  If you were to ask him what the first thing he remembered about the strange boy was, he would probably tell you about the time he burst through the guild doors. A blur of red, pink and yellow with the master in tow.

 

  What a terrible colour scheme.

 

  He didn’t pay him any mind tough. He was just a disillusioned orphan who thought he was raised by dragons.

 

   _Not just any dragon! His name was Igneel, he’s real! I can show you proof! See this scarf, it looks like his scales! I’m not lying!_

 

  But, if you were to ask him when he first made a lasting impression on him, he would probably say it was the second they made eye contact. There was a look of disbelief, followed by confusion, then a blush as pink as his hair.

 

   "Hey what’s your deal? You got a problem with me or something?"

 

  The pink was gone only to be replaced by a defensive glare

 

   "What if I do? Where’d your clothes go anyways, you loudmouthed streaker?"

 

   "Aw man!"

 

   "Jeez what a pervert,"

 

   "Don’t call me that!"

 

  From then on he couldn’t remember a day where they didn’t butt heads.


	2. Drabble 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu was a girly name that weirdly fit

Natsu

 

  Summer

 

  What a girly name.

 

  He had to give Natsu props for doing what he did, standing up to Erza was no easy feat.

 

* * *

   "Family, huh?"

 

   "What you’ve never had a family before?"

 

   "All I’ve ever had was Igneel. If this is what a family’s like then I think I’m gonna like it here," he turns to him with the most brilliant smile. His heart almost skipped a beat… almost.

 

  "So what’s your name streaker?"

 

   "If I tell you are you going to stop calling me that, Pinky?"

 

   "Not likely. H-hey! The name’s Natsu Dragneel, not Pinky! You droopy-eyed, perv!"

 

   "Is that your best insult squinty-eyed pyro?!"

 

  Before Natsu got to answer Erza cut them off with one last glare. The two sat in an awkward silence until he decided to break it.

 

   "My name is Gray, Gray Fullbuster,"

 

  Natsu just stared, and stared, and stared some more. Gray, getting flustered after each moment.

 

   "What a weird name,"

 

   "Says the guy with a girly name!"

 

   "You think my name is girly?"

 

   "Your name basically means summer, how much girlier can you get,"

 

   "... Thanks Gray. Your not that bad of a guy," Gray starred, confused at the gratitude, "for a stripper that is."

 

  Gray has not been hit this many times by Erza in a long time


	3. Drabble 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration comes from the most unlikely of places... even if it's almost inspiring.

  Gray didn’t think that Natsu was the type to cry over a jab by Mira. It’s been a month since the pink dragon slayer had arrived and all he’s done was pick a fight and eat like a slob whenever he could. So far, tears never really fit into the equation that was Natsu Dragneel

 

   "I can read," he sniffled, "I swear I can. Igneel taught me a lot of words, and how to spell my name, and," there was another sniffle, "h-how use the forks and knives on tables."

 

   "Well none of those will help you get a job now will they," the white haired witch snapped.

 

   Gray felt bad that he was relieved. He did not want to be in Natsu’s shoes. Mira was brutal when she wanted to be, which was all the time really.

 

   "I swear I can read, it’s just that none of the things on this stupid flyer make any sense to me," he sobbed.

 

  When Erza came in to defend the dragon slayer, Gray was starting to believe that life had something out for the guy. Three days of Erza’s torturing grammar lessons or Mira’s jabs that hit too close to home for comfort. It was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

 

  Life really wasn’t fair…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   … but the determination on Natsu’s face whenever he was reading out loud to Erza made him think otherwise.

 

   It was almost inspiring.

 

   You’d never hear that from him, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for today. I'll update in a weeks time cuz I already have 2k+ words. One drabble a week though. This was just a massive dump cuz I couldn't hold in for much longer.


	4. Drabble 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companionable silence is never worth Erza beating you up for getting a cold...
> 
>  
> 
> ... until it almost is.

   He looked so lonely.

 

   Gray was on his way to the guild hall for lunch. Not being able to escape the rain, he ran for it. Only stopping when he spotted a fluff of pink.

 

   It was at these times Gray was reminded that Natsu just lost his only family, dragon or otherwise. Sitting on the river bank alone.

 

   "Hey pinky! What are you doing out here in the rain?"

 

   "None of your business ice cube," it was not as harsh of a retort as Gray wanted, but it was a step up from ignoring him.

 

   "You’re right, it isn’t any of my business whether you catch a cold or not— Oh wait I forgot idiots can’t catch colds!"

 

  There was no reply.

 

   "Igneel told me the same thing one time… except Igneel was nice about it,"

 

   "How can an insult be nice?"

 

   "Dunno… he always knew what to say. I miss him a lot,"

 

   "Yah I miss my parents too,"

 

   "Oh I uh– I’m sorry about them,"

 

   "You weren’t the demon that killed them were you?"

 

  Natsu shook his head in denial, "Then why are you sorry about that,"

 

  They sat in companionable silence for a bit. Letting the rain fall around them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  The quiet moment almost wasn’t worth the beating Erza gave them for getting sick.

 

  Almost. 


	5. Drabble 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy is a stupid name for a cat

   He was short and violent. Everytime Gray saw him they had to argue. It was clockwork, they’d fight in the morning (throwing an omelette with hot sauce was a foul move on Natsu’s part), when they raced to the guild at lunch (Gray could swear his big toe entered the doorway first), right before the guild closed (the last ice-cream cone was Gray’s and everyone knew that) and anytime they saw each other outside in the streets of Magnolia (the river bank would forever be the place where natsu lost first).

 

  A schedule of mayhem just for the two of them. An annoyance for every hour of the day.

 

  So why was it that Gray was peeved at the fact that Lisanna and the stupidly large egg took this schedule and skewed it?

 

   "Just admit it and stop sulking Gray. You miss Natsu,"

 

   "Shut up Erza, I’m not sulking!"

 

   "What did you just say to me?!"

 

   "Nothing Erza!"

  


  Happy was a stupid name for a cat anyways.

  


  At least Natsu didn’t look so lonely anymore.


	6. Drabble 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crushes were dumb. Gray will later learn that he's way dumber than that.

 

 

  It’s been a year since Natsu learned to read and Gray has taken to making mental notes about the dragon slayer’s behaviour:

 

  1. Natsu puts hot sauce on everything. When Gray says everything, he means everything. Never before had he thought hot sauce on pancakes was a thing.
  2. Natsu seems to hangout more with the female members of the guild, mostly Lisanna and Erza. Not that he was jealous or anything but he finally had a guy around his age, and said guy would mostly hangout with girls. Girls ruined everything.
  3. Natsu seems to be growing his hair out. At the moment it’s long enough to put in a small ponytail. He just leaves it out there to hang though.
  4. Natsu takes time to brush Happy’s fur everyday after breakfast and before dinner



 

  … and the fifth and final observation, for now, was that Natsu had this weird obsession of following Laxus around the guild when the mage was around.

 

   Almost like a weird crush.

 

   No, that’s impossible. Not that there was anything wrong with liking a guy, it’s just that Natsu couldn’t like Laxus.

 

   He just can’t.

 

   So Gray made it his goal to embarrass Natsu in front of Laxus whenever he could. He would later realize how dumb he was. But that would be much, much later.

 

   He froze the ground so Natsu could slip up. He’d try to pants him every chance he’d get. He even got him in trouble with the guild master more often than normal.

 

  Plans that all somehow backfired on him.

 

  Laxus somehow caught Natsu. Every single time it looked like some convoluted love story. The blush on Natsu’s face was nearly as red as Erza’s hair.

 

  Erza and Mirajane were there to stop him whenever he tried to pants him. Why would they care? Natsu always does it to him.

 

  He got in trouble with Natsu each time he tried. Laxus was almost always there to defend Natsu, but never him. Quite frankly Gray was getting a little jealous, Laxus was a big brother to all of them. So he did the only sane thing that came to mind… he tailed Laxus outside the guild and cornered him (more like stalked him until Laxus got bored of letting him follow).

 

   "Why are you nicer to Natsu than me?"

 

   "What?"

 

   "I asked—"

 

   "No, I heard you the first time. I should be asking why the sudden spike of pranks on the poor kid?"

 

   "Well– I mean… I’m not really  _ that _ mean to him… it’s just a joke— Honest!"

 

   "Him?"

 

   "Well yah, Natsu. You’re always so much nice—"

 

   "I’m more friendly with Natsu because they’re a gir– actually nevermind. This is probably going to have a way funnier outcome."

 

   "Wait what’s so funny? Laxus!"

 

   "Ignorance is bliss"

 

   "Laxus wait up! Tell me!"

 

   "You’ll find out in... about two years Gray. Maybe never!"

 

   "Laxus!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm an idiot and I completely forgot that Mirajane and co. joined Fairy Tail a year after Natsu. So I'm Going to be editing those chapter that vaguely specify a date. 
> 
> On another note the third season of Free! came out so I'm fangirling and prepared to buy out an entire store of tissues. Because what is better than swimming, abs, and angst (so much angst TT_TT)...
> 
> Nothing, that's what.


	7. Drabble 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray couldn't be the only one who thinks that Happy is a little shit...   
> A cute little shit, but a little shit none the less.

  Happy had to be the most spoiled cat ever. All he ever did all day was laze around eating fish, annoy the hell out of him, and bluntly point out everyone’s weaknesses (for a second Gray thought that Mira was actually going to kill him). Getting away with it each and every time (last time  _ he _ said that all the cake Erza ate was probably going to her butt he got slapped into the wall). What Gray knew though, is that Happy, although lazy and demanding, was not stupid. Far from it actually. Happy was cunning and devious, getting everything he wanted with little to no consequence (his undeniable cuteness was unfair). So why on Earth would he ever call Natsu, Mama.

 

  If it were Papa, Uncle, maybe even big bro, or something along those lines, Gray would understand. But, Mama? No, that was a name better suited for Lisanna. Who in this case Happy called Aunty. Gray at first paid little mind to it, if the cat saw Natsu as his mom so be it. The problem only became a problem when that little shit in the form of a cat started calling him Papa.

 

  Papa… _What the fuck?!_

 

  It had to be some sort of elaborate prank Natsu came up with. But when he confronted Natsu about it the pink haired mage looked as surprised and confused as he felt.

 

"Contrary to what everyone thinks, Happy isn’t with me all the time. He doesn't listen to me all the time either, stupid blue cat."

 

"… kinda surprised you know that word, flame brain.”

 

"Screw off, ice cube!... Unless you wanna help me catch Happy’s dinner?"

  
  
  


  When Gray woke up several hours later, after a fruitless fishing trip, to the evil giggle of that blue menace, he knew he got played in some shape or form. So when he returned to the guild hall (carrying a sleeping Natsu on his back) he was only mildly surprised to find a large portrait of him and Natsu leaning on each other, fast asleep, with flower crowns on their heads.

 

Natsu loved the painting, took it home (wherever that was) with him.

 

Gray hated it. Why did Natsu get the purple flowers while he was stuck with the pink ones?!

 

  “ _ Don’t you think it would look great on the board, Happy!” _

 

_   “Aye!” _

 

Gray on the other hand will never forget how his heart skipped a beat when he saw how… beautiful (gag) Natsu looked in the painting. 

 

Very much like a… girl. Ew, gross.

 

Gray thinks that he'd make a way prettier girl than Natsu.


	8. Drabble 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welp," Gray thought, "this could have gone a lot smoother."
> 
> ... or as smooth as things could get with Natsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHHH I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING!!!! Have no fear as I bring to you multiple chapters. Also mini-important note at then end.  
> Enjoy!!

It’s been a year and a half since Natsu barged through the guild doors. Not much has changed since then. Except for maybe how weird Natsu was beginning to act. 

 

Gray’s Observations (Part 2):

  1. Natsu was always in some sort of pain. He never wanted to spar anymore. _My chest is sore, My back is sore_ , and some _Hey my stomach isn’t feeling so well._
  2. Natsu would never be in the same mood for more than a minute. One minute he was angry and the next his eyes started tearing up for no good reason (Yah sure the story was kinda sad, but not _that_ sad). 
  3. He craved attention, _Yes, Natsu your hair is a nice shade of salmon today_ , but wanted no one around, _Screw off Gray, I don’t want to fight today_ (Natsu never called him by name if he could help it). Even the blue fur ball was subject to this weird distance.
  4. The worst one was that Natsu wasn’t eating as much anymore. The regular slob almost looked like he was on some sort of diet. He didn’t even ask for a piece of Erza’s cheesecake, not that she would have given him any in the first place. What was even more strange was that when Erza offered (a rare occurrence that has never happened before and one that Natsu should’ve taken advantage of), he denied her. So Erza, someone who never took rejection well, force fed the poor guy.



 

  Gray being the second runt of the squad (after Natsu of course, they would never force Lisanna or Elfman to do anything) was asked nicely (threatened) by Ezra to take Natsu out on a job. Just to see if it would lift his spirits and bring him back to normal.

 

  Knowing this was going to be a disaster, Gray decided to get a close, easy job that shouldn’t have had any fighting involved. In the condition Natsu was in a fight would probably get them maimed. A construction job in a forest seemed reasonable. Both he and Natsu could use the heavy lifting to train and they could even compete to see who finished the fastest or who carried more planks of wood.

 

  …That was until a group of bandits decided it was a good idea to rob the construction site. Being Natsu and Gray, they defeated them easily enough (maybe Natsu was in fighting condition after all). “Hey flame princess, let’s go back to town and tell the boss what happ-”  **_THUD_ ** . Gray spun around fast enough to almost feel the whiplash. But he could’ve sworn that time had slowed to a stop. Behind him was Natsu on the ground, forehead slicked in sweat, tears escaping his closed eyes, and clutching his stomach. 

 

  Fuck.

 

  Shit.

 

  Fucking Shit!

 

  Gray had to think fast. ‘What should I do!’ He had to do something. He had to get Natsu back to town. Gray scurried down beside Natsu, almost tripping in the process. Natsu’s yellow pants were stained red between his thighs.  _ Shit! They got his thighs _ . Gray put his hands on the shoulder facing him and started to shake, “Hey Pinky! Flame Princess! Natsu wake up! Hey man, don’t collapse on me like that! I didn’t think you were that weak! Come on man, those bandits weren’t even that tough! Natsu!”

 

  Gray gave up on the shaking when all that came out of Natsu’s mouth were wimpers. So he shifted Natsu on to his back and ran as carefully as he could to town so he could get to the guild hall. The mission would have to wait. Gray just hopes the bleeding would settle by the time they arrived. Natsu continued to moan in pain and all Gray could think of at the moment was how dead he was gonna be when Erza found out that he let this happen to Natsu. 

  Gray burst through the guild hall in a hurry, struggling to keep the dead weight with pink hair on his back. “Gramps! Gramps! Erza! Laxus! There’s something wrong with Natsu! He just suddenly collapsed!”

  “Didn’t we say to take care of Natsu and not fight!”

  “I swear it wasn’t me this time! Some bandits attacked the construction site and we fought them off! Natsu was doing fine until then! Forget about that now! I think one of the bandits got his thighs. He’s bleeding a lot!”

 “Gray’s right Erza. Laxus, take Natsu to the back room. I’ll call Porlyusica to come as quick as possible. Levy, Cana, Lisanna, you three go in the back with Laxus, Natsu will need you. Everyone dismissed.”

  “Master what should I do?”

  “Gray, my boy, we are going to have a long talk about girls,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's this one fanfic here on the site, who's name I can't remember for the life of me, that has this segment at the end of each chapter focusing on pairings in the fanfic or just generally in the fandom, crackships included (It's a kuroko no basket fic. Please help me find it so I can site it here. It's really good). So I thought I'd do something similar because my chapters are always so short. You can request ships if you want and I'll give my honest opinion on them. Disclaimer: I am a multishipper so I'm not that loyal.  
>  For example:
> 
> Natsu and Gray
> 
> Gratsu (genderbent or otherwise) was not my favourite ship in Fairy Tail. I had this love hate relationship with it at first because I wasn't so big on shipping rivals (at first) but I also couldn't deny that they had chemistry platonically (or romantically).   
>  My approach to the ship basically drifts between friends and something more all the time. I personally love slow burns (ha! get it) and I think any ship with Natsu has to have that build up before anything happens. The passion vs cool trope is very literally personified with them.  
>  While I love ships I can't see them being anything beyond friends in the Manga/Anime. But that is why we have Fanfics and fanart. Plus shipping is something that's supposed to be fun and lighthearted.   
>  I also like to imagine that when Happy and/or Lucy are busy that Natsu brings drinks and food to Gray's place and they play video games or cards or something like that. Like a small quiet(?) getaway from the loud guild hall. Gray probably has a separate futon or like an air mattress for when Natsu comes over to sleep.
> 
> So ya... Anyways tell me if you want other ships or suggest a different kind of segment. I take a look at character types and interactions more than gender so this was a Natsu-esque trope x Gray-esque trope.


	9. Drabble 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Periods, in Gray's opinion should be re-named "The One Of Many Things He Doesn't Envy Girls For"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter at last

 

  “Stupid, stupid, stupid Erza! I knew sending Natsu out on a mission this early in her period was a bad idea! I’ll give Natsu the opportunity to hit me when she wakes up!”

 

  “Calm it Flat-Chest. The pink haired brat can take care of herself. Besides it’s not your fault that those bandits came at her. I do feel bad for her though, I never take missions on my cramp days. Although that little shit deserves it after that thunder-thighs comment.”

 

  “I thought taking an easy mission would be good for her you know. I’m a failure of an older sister!”

 

  “You’re not related, dumbass!”

 

  “Say that to my face, Thunder-thighs!”

 

  “You wanna go bitch!”

 

  All the while Gray sat down staring at the wall with ghostly pale complection. He just left the master’s office after being delivered a metaphorical punch in the face. He still couldn’t believe it. It couldn’t be true. But Gramps is never wrong. But Natsu was his best frienemy, he’d have noticed it by now. It’s been 2 years and a few months since they’ve met. 

 

2 years of fighting… 

 

2 years of rivalry… 

 

  And he didn’t notice that Natsu was a girl.

 

  HOW?! He took showers with hi-her and Erza all the time! Gray just kind of assumed that some guys had bottom parts and some guys didn’t. Natsu didn’t have boobs, but then again Lisanna and Levy didn’t have them either. Maybe it was the way Natsu dressed, but he’s seen girls wear pants before. Although now that he thinks about it, he’s never seen Natsu in a dress. And hi-her voice! He just thought it was just because he- she was annoying.

 

  He looked back at the door that separated the guildhall and where Natsu is being kept. Suddenly he takes back all he said about girls having it easier. He never wants to have this period thing.

 

  Looks like death personified. 

  
  
  
  


  It’s safe to say Gray couldn’t look at Natsu directly for a few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yah. Poor Gray, am I right? I had a tough time thinking of ways to unveil this but I had period cramps while writing this and I needed someone to suffer with me. 
> 
> Leave a comment and Kudos if you like this!


	10. Drabble 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would Gray admit to acting like an A-class jerk?
> 
> No.
> 
> Was he, though? 
> 
> Yes.
> 
> He really hopes that he imagined Natsu's teary eyes.

  “Hey Gray let’s spar!”

 

  “I don’t feel like it Natsu.”

 

  “Ice princess! Race you to the guild hall! Last one there has to eat Erza’s cooking!”

 

  “I’m tired, I’m going to go home early.”

 

  “Hey Popsicle! Did you you want to help me catch fish for Happy today?”

 

  “Why don’t you ask Lisanna?”

 

  Has Gray been purposefully avoiding Natsu since he found out she was a girl? Yes. Does it slightly bother him that Natsu was now— has always been a girl? No, Erza and Mira were, kind of, girls. Does a crack form in Gray’s ice wall defences every time he sees her face fall when he leaves? No, it doesn’t (Yes, it does).

 

  “You know that Lisanna hates fishing,”

 

  “Yah well, sucks to be you I guess,”

 

  “…”

 

  “If that’s all Flame-Brain, can you leave me alone? Unlike you I have things to do,”

 

  Gray turned around and left the guild hall. He needed some fresh air. He also needed to believe that the tears he saw about to escape Natsu’s eyes were imaginary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be the last chapter I update this week and hopefully by next-next saturday I'll update again.
> 
> Leave a comment and Kudos if you liked this!!


	11. Drabble 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza was livid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? I'm posting a week earlier than I thought I would? No way?
> 
> P.s pls don't get used to this I very rarely post on time

  To say that Erza was mad was the understatement of the century. She was not angry or pissed or furious.

 

No, Erza was livid.

 

 When Natsu, her self-proclaimed younger sister, came to her dorm room that sunny afternoon a crying mess, all Erza could see was red (and no she was not looking in the mirror Mirajane). She had to calm down though. Natsu was in pain and needed someone to comfort her. It broke Erza’s heart when the pink haired girl all but tackled Erza to the floor in a wailing blubbering mess. So Erza did what...Jellal used to do with Sho and the other little kids when they were sad or the guards gave them a particularly hard time that day.

 

  She just sat there, in the middle of her room, with Natsu on top of her and let her cry it out, patting her back and letting her fingers run through the soft mess of pink spikes. After what could only be five minutes, it felt like ages to Erza, the crying came to a stop and small sobbs replaced them.

 

  “Are you ready to talk now,”

 

  “....”

 

 “Natsu… it’s okay if you don’t want to talk. Just know that I’m always here to listen to you,”

 

 “No! I want to talk! It’s just that… you have to promise me Erza!”

 

  “Promise you what?”

 

  “That you won’t get mad and hurt anybody if I tell you,”

 

  “So someone _did_ do this to you!”

 

  “Promise me! Or I won’t tell you!”

 

  “Natsu you’re cry-”

 

  “As my big sister, please!”

 

   That line had effectively shut Erza up for a few seconds. Ever since the tower of heaven, she’s just wanted to build herself a family again. Even though a lot of the children at the guild were orphans of some sort, Erza never really felt a real connection with any of them. Everyone had their own group of friends or family that they stuck with and Erza couldn’t help but feel slightly left out. But then suddenly, a small pink ball of energy and sunshine enters her life and she can’t seem to feel accepted by Natsu. Gray was a close second, having been the first one to understand her. Her two specks of hope in a world shadowed by Jellal. The line was so effective that Erza momentarily forgot that Natsu was laying on top of her.

 

  “Okay… I promise, but now you have to tell me everything.”

 

  “Fine. Well I mean it’s not all that bad. I’m probably crying over nothing. Um… I have this weird feeling that Gray’s been avoiding me.”

 

   “You and Gray are fighting?”

 

  “NO! No, it’s more like ever since he found out I was on my period he started avoiding me? I don’t know? What if he thinks I’m gross now and doesn’t want to hangout with me anymore? Or what if he thinks I’m too weak to spar?! I’m not mad at him I swear… I’m just… I’m...,”

 

  “You’re what, Natsu?”

 

  “I-I’m just really lonely. I-I,” the sobbing started again, “I just want my best friend back.”

 

  Natsu’s sobbing continued on until the pinkette tired herself out. When she heard the sobs and hiccupss slow to a stop and the soft snoring that replaced them, Erza couldn't help but look down affectionately. Erza stood up, careful not to wake Natsu up, and lifted her to her bed. She placed Natsu down carefully and double-checked to make sure she was still asleep before exiting her room and locking the door.

 

   Erza did promise Natsu not to hurt anyone, so she was gonna keep her promise.

 

   Erza did not promise not to talk to them. So that’s what she is going to do.

 

   Just talk. She needed answers.

 

 

 

 

 

  Afterall she now has a younger sister to protect.

  
  


 

 

 

(Suck on that Mirajane!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So does anyone have a ship in mind that they want me to talk about???


	12. Drabble 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray feels real guilt for the first time since Erza joined the guild.
> 
> Alternatively titled: The brief calm before the red storm, otherwise known as Hurricane Erza, makes landfall.

   Walking the long way home to avoid Natsu was probably not the ice mage’s best ideas. It just gave him more time to think when all he wanted to do was crash in his bed and hoped tomorrow would be better. Gray had never felt all that guilty about making the girls in his guild cry. They were mostly crocodile tears anyways, so why should he be responsible? Plus Erza and Mira were always there to “protect their honour” or some cheesy shit like that.

 

  _‘So why do I feel so guilty?’_

 

   The ice mage knows what guilt feels like. He knows the emptiness it brings. The void that weighs down on your heart and body more than any boulder ever could. But why does he feel guilty about Natsu? He spent most of his first days at the guild ignoring everyone anyways. What’s so different now than the time he called Levy’s drawing ugly, or that Cana’s magic was a load of shit? Why did it matter?

 

   _‘Because she’s your best friend?’_

 

        Hasn’t stopped me before. The image of a smiling boy with white hair flashed in his mind.

 

   _‘Because you really hurt her feelings?’_

 

       Not the first time that’s happened. The look on his teacher when he stupidly ran off.

 

   _‘Because you actually like her?’_

 

      Never in a million years! Not Natsu. ~~His mind drew up a blank.~~

 

   No, Natsu was his friend. His rival. Gray can’t like her like that. That would be gross. He’s seen what girls do to guys if he’s not careful enough. All he did was ignore her. It wasn’t that big of a deal. He just made her cry a bit…

   … he just made Natsu cry.

 

   … he just made a girl cry.

 

   … no. 

 

   He just made his best friend cry!

 

 

 

 

 

  He had to apologize right now. Who else in the guild would spar with him? Who else in the guild would compete with him in the dumbest competitions? Who else would he prank? Who else would help him against Erza and Mira? Just Natsu. 

 

   Only Ever Natsu.

  
  


  He needed to right his wrong. The ice mage suddenly cursed Natsu’s ability to track people down with her sense of smell. But just as he turned around he felt the wind get knocked out of him and all he could see was red.

 

  No, literally. Cascading locks of red blocked his vision. So he froze, it was the only logical thing to do. Only one person would tackle him on the streets with that shade of scarlet. And that same person would only tackle him this hard if he did something wrong.

 

  Shit.

 

  Gray was going to die today.

 

  He had at least hoped to apologize to Natsu and buy her her favourite ice-cream as an apology.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  Oh well, he always knew that girls would be the end of him one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? another update? I'm honestly supposed to analyze a bunch of poems right now. 
> 
> Me: I really need to annotate these  
> My brain: Here is some inspiration  
> Me: Why do I have to do this now?  
> My Brain: Because I said so  
> Me:  
> My Brain:  
> Me: Well how can I argue with that?


End file.
